


Back to December

by ladyshakespeare



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice loves Jasper, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Jasper loves Alice, Jealousy, Lemons, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, Pain, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshakespeare/pseuds/ladyshakespeare
Summary: Alice Cullen had it all; a great job, beauty and a smoking-hot boyfriend. One December though, she threw him away. This is the story of what happened after. Originally a one-shot for the Musical Cues contest on Free Writers and Readers. Link to the Taylor Swift song included. **Now a full story.**  Originally posted on FF.net.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Link: [watch?v=0V2aPUA8X40&feature=player_embedded](https://youtu.be/QUwxKWT6m7U)

* * *

The box in front of me was begging to be opened. Pulling out the contents, I scanned the room quickly for places to set them. I looked around my new house and smiled. It was going to be great. I was so excited to be here, so far from the memories. Here, I would create a new life and new memories. Maybe I would even find love again, if I allowed it.

I was in the guest bedroom. Well, that's what it was originally. I was turning it into an office. Knowing the way I was, it would never be used as a bedroom. I ran a finger across my cherry-oak desk. It was gorgeous. I had fallen in love with it the moment I saw it. The chair that accompanied it was comfy as well. I pulled out the pen cup and supplies, setting them in their correct spot. I then pulled out some books and placed them in the overhead bookshelf. The shelf was larger than I expected; I would need some photos to fill the rest of the space. Sighing, I turned back to the original box.

I stopped when I saw the next item. Sadness crept into me as I slowly pulled the picture out. The glass of the frame had been cracked in the move. _Fitting_ , I thought as I stared at the image in front of me.

It was of a happier time. The man and the woman were smiling and there was definitely love in their eyes. They were standing on a beach with sand between their toes and the ocean behind them. The lifeguard had taken the picture at just the right moment; the sun was setting and its rays made the horizon red. In the picture, the man and woman's skin glowed and they looked like they would be forever.

_I'm sorry, Jasper._

An image of the man with a gorgeous smile appeared in front of me. He was tall and lean, muscular and oh-so-sexy. His smile made me melt on contact. He had blue eyes and blond hair. He was from Texas and would use his accent when he wanted to seduce me. He didn't have to try very hard. The man was _perfect._

And I let him go.

Leaning against the wall, I closed my eyes and thought about the day I ended it. It was last December. He had no idea that I was going to do it and I broke his heart, but I thought it was the right thing at the time. I will never forget the look in his eyes when I did it. It was pure pain, pure devastation.

I saw Jasper later, about three months afterwards. Awkward was an understatement. He was definitely guarded talking to me and I knew why. He had to have been replaying that break-up in his mind repeatedly as we talked. He smiled when he saw me, but it didn't reach his eyes. I could see they were still harboring the pain that I inflicted on him. Pain I never wanted to cause.

I kept the conversation light and he did too. I found out that his company landed a huge client for a new advertising campaign and if it goes well, it will be the start of great things for him and the company in general. I smiled at that and told him I was proud; I knew how hard he worked to get that company started. He was extremely busy with meetings and potential clients, along with hanging out with his friends and family. I didn't get a chance to ask about them, though. I missed them; I hadn't seen them in awhile.

He asked me about work as well. I told him that I landed a new client and she was gorgeous. I couldn't wait for her face to start appearing in magazines and ads everywhere. I mentioned that she looked like him, blond hair and blue eyes. I told him that his smile was more beautiful though. I realized later I shouldn't have said that. His eyes darkened at the memory of before and I knew the conversation was over. After he left, I cried over him for the thousandth time.

I sighed as "that day" drifted into my mind. He showed up at my place right on time, carrying roses, my favorite flower. We went out and had a great time. He talked and laughed, holding my hand and telling me he loved me. I felt so special and beautiful. I felt free.

Then it was ruined. As I sat with him by the fire, I noticed him stand up and walk across the room, picking something up and turning back to me. With a small smile on his face, he crossed to me and knelt down on one knee. It wasn't until then that I saw the ring box in his hand. My breath hitched at the sight and my heart began beating wildly.

"I love you," his Texan-accented voice said, "I have never been in love with anyone before, but that changed when I met you. You are my world and I will spend the rest of my life making you happy." He took my left hand in his right one. "Alice Cullen, will you marry me?"

And just like that, I felt my freedom slip from my hands. I stared at him, not registering that he wanted an answer as I flashed on myself sitting on the front porch of a house, _our_ house, reading a book and waiting for the children to come home. Of having to devote my life to them and not to me. Of having to sit in on PTA meetings and soccer practice instead of late nights at the office. I wouldn't be able to do what I wanted to do. I wouldn't be able to go to Europe with a gorgeous man beside me (preferably him). The beating in my heart increased again and my left hand started to sweat in his. He tilted his head to the side. "Alice?" he said. "Did I lose you?"

I shook my head and came back to reality. "I'm sorry, Jasper," I whispered. _How dare he do this to me?_

He smiled. "That's okay. Now, will you marry me?"

I shook my head again. I felt my heart clench as I watched the smile slowly fade from his beautiful face. His blue eyes were confused. "What?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Jazz," I said, pulling my hand away and standing up. "I'm so sorry, but I can't do this. I can't marry you." I turned and headed for the door.

He caught up to me and turned me around. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because I can't," I said. I couldn't tell him it was because I was scared. Scared of the unknown. Scared that I wouldn't be enough. I loved him, but would that hold him to me forever? How seriously did he take vows? Suppose we married and a few years later I met someone else? Or he did? Or we were struck with tragedy? I would lose him. It couldn't happen.

He pulled me to him. "Alice please," he said. "I love you."

I shook my head and pushed away from him gently. "I can't Jazz. And I think it's best we don't see each other anymore. I don't want to feel suffocated."

The last thing I saw was his jaw dropping at my words as I opened the door and ran out. I sped down the driveway, not looking in the mirror and reached my home in minutes. My phone rang and I shut it off. He had to realize that it was done, we were over. I walked into my bedroom and changed into pajamas, trying desperately not to think about him. I turned the television on and saw the ball drop in New York City, signaling the start of a new year. A new year without the man I loved. At that moment, I couldn't hold back. I collapsed on the bed and wept.

I never gave him the reason why, nor did I ever tell him I loved him.

Pulling myself away from the memory for a moment, I gently ran a finger over his face. He was a gorgeous man and I doubted I would ever meet another one. I thought I knew what I wanted. My freedom was more important to me than any man…even Jasper Whitlock.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. Ever since then I had missed him terribly. That was what finally made me move. The memories of him were non-stop. I had to start my life over again. I couldn't be in the same town as Jasper, not where I might run into him and realize what I lost. I couldn't see him heal and find someone else, looking at her the way he looked at me, loving her the way he loved me. Even today, almost a year later, it still hurt too much.

Standing up, my back against the wall, I slowly moved to the box and placed the picture back in it. Then I turned and walked to the bedroom, changing slowly into a tank top and shorts and climbing into bed. I didn't sleep through the night anymore; ever since the break-up. I may get a few hours in but then the memory would creep into my mind and I would awake sobbing. I reached my hand out and picked up my appointment calendar, flipping it open to the day with a big red circle around it. I hung my head. I didn't even call him to wish him a happy birthday, even though it was after we saw each other. I was too scared that he wouldn't want to talk to me that I thought it was best. Of course, he didn't call me either. I bought a belated card but didn't send it. It just didn't seem right.

Another memory flooded my mind as I remembered the two of us last summer; laughing, joking and enjoying each other's company. I smiled as I thought about the joke he told me on our one-month anniversary. We were in his car and I was watching the sun bounce off of his beautiful skin. The top was down and his blond hair blew in the wind, making my breath catch and itching for my fingers. I ran them through it lightly, watching him almost purr as he concentrated on the road.

I flashed on the memory of when I realized I loved him. He had gone off on a business trip in early October and had just text me telling me when he would be home. I held the phone against my chest and whispered "I love you" as though he could hear it. That morphed into my fear starting to rise as the weather became cooler. I thought we would be okay. I never expected him to propose to me.

_He gave me love and all I gave him was goodbye._

And just like that, last December flooded back. The pain in his eyes will haunt me to the day I die. Even when I saw him earlier this year, I knew he was broken. He had lost so much when I ran out that it would take him awhile to recover.

I wished I could go back, knowing how much I missed him and stopping it from happening. I would have accepted his proposal and made him happy. I now knew that marriage does not mean prison, it means living freely with the one you love. I could have married him and still focused on my career. He would have been my primary cheerleader and I would be his. I could see it now, his eyes shining in respect as a smile graced his beautiful lips, pulling me into a hug and telling me how proud he was after I became president of my company.

I lay back in bed, closed my eyes and saw his tan skin and sweet smile. Jasper worked hard on his tan and it made his blue eyes and blond hair stand out even more. He looked like a surfer, even though he wasn't, just very fit. I didn't demand anything from him, but he said if he wasn't fit then I wouldn't be interested. I tried telling him that wouldn't happen, but he didn't listen. And his smile…oh God. He was so good to me. He would open doors and give me foot rubs, ask me about my day and call me just to tell me he loved me.

_So right._

Then I thought about that day in September, the first time he ever saw me cry. I had fought so hard for that model, put in late nights and canceling dates with Jasper to show how dedicated I was. And when I found out it was given to my best friend, Bella Swan, I lost it. I broke down in Jasper's arms. He held me tightly while I cried, never telling me to stop or get over it. He just held me in his arms and let me have my moment. After I recovered, he told me I was still beautiful and smart and pampered me for the rest of the night.

"Maybe it's just mindless dreaming," I said to myself, "but if you took me back I swear I'd do it right." I knew that we didn't have a chance, but if he forgave me, I would show him how much I still love him. I would pamper _him_ and never let him go.

I really wished I could change the past. I wished I could go back in time, but I can't. I wanted to go to his place and knock on his door, to see if he would answer it or if I would be greeted by the chain. I would totally understand if I saw the side of his face as the taut chain told me to get lost. And then hearing the words, words which would totally destroy me and any hope of reconciliation.

"I'm sorry Alice," I could see him saying through the chain. "I need to move on and forget about you breaking my heart. I can't do that if you're still around."

And then the door shuts, the chain going limp.

I began weeping as the memory of last December returned. The pain in his eyes as I told him no, the mistake I made in running out on him and most importantly, turning my phone off so that he would get the message and stop calling. I saw the snowflakes falling as I drove home, another symbol of the sadness I had created. I threw him away without a valid reason.

"I wish I could make it all right," I said into the darkness. "Jazz, I go back to December all the time."

My pillow became wet with the tears that fell as I cried myself to sleep, his beautiful voice echoing over and over.

_All the time._

The next day, I had finished putting my stuff away. I was heading out to buy some dishes for the new place, along with a pet. I had decided on a rabbit as they were small and quiet and sad, just like me.

I opened the door and jumped at the image in front of me.

He hadn't changed much. Well, his face was leaner and his eyes were sad and his tan had faded considerably but other than that, he was the same beautiful man that I ran out on.

"Hi," he said softly. I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He sighed. "I'm tired of being in pain," he drawled, his accent warming me. "You have no idea how often I go back to December, thinking about that night." He ran a hand through his hair. "I know I have no right to ask this and you were firm in your answer, but I need to know…"

"Yes," I answered immediately. His blue eyes lit up. "If you wanted to know if we could have another chance the answer is yes." I took a step closer to him and noticed his eyebrow arch. "I've missed you, so much, Jazz. I thought that marriage meant giving up my freedom and that scared me. It wasn't until after I let you go that I realized what really scared me was you leaving me. I figured we would get married and you would tire of me and the leave. _That_ is what truly scared me. I wasn't giving up my freedom; I was giving up my happiness. I was giving up the man I loved."

He smiled as the words registered. He finally knew I loved him. Placing a hand on my arm, he pulled me to him. "I love you, Alice. I always will."

I felt his lips on mine and all thoughts of December fled as I held on to him. As we reacquainted ourselves, the past became a distant memory. I knew that the oncoming December would produce new memories, memories that I would be happy to go back to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper**

I knew what I was doing could cost me what was left of my heart. She had made it clear to me that she didn't want me. The way she ran out on me last New Year's Eve told me everything I needed to know. And yet, I continued to try. I didn't want to believe that I could lose her, the woman that meant so much to me. I had played the engagement so many times in my head and I never once saw the rejection. I thought I had figured out every possible scenario. I saw the whole night being a disaster; her remaining at the office even though it was a holiday; both of us drinking too much and passing out; you name it, I saw it. I just didn't see reality.

Looking back, it made perfect sense. She told me when we first met that she didn't want a committed relationship. She was a workaholic and married to her job. She wanted to date and have fun, but wasn't looking for anything serious. I was fine with that…until things _became_ serious.

That happened the first night I made love to her. We had been dating off and on for about three months and I wasn't expecting it. Of course I wanted her in my bed, but I also wanted her mind and her soul. I was willing to wait as long as it took; up until then I had been seeing someone on the side. I didn't feel guilty; Alice had made her desires perfectly clear. But down deep I knew that it wouldn't last. Something kept pulling us together, as though we were made for each other. It took me that long to realize it and as soon as I did, I became a one-woman man.

Not that I had been a man-whore in the past. I really didn't date that much. People told me I was good looking but I didn't really see it. The only thing I had going for me was that I looked like the typical California surfer. I had blond hair and blue eyes and a tan. I was tall and lean with a bit of a southern accent. I had my pick of women but wasn't interested in sleeping around. My mother raised me to be a gentleman.

I think it was that quality that set me apart from the rest in her eyes. Most of the men she dated were pigs or assholes. She was used to that and so began her marriage to her job. Don't get me wrong, it was always important to her, but it became more so after being hurt a few times. Once it becomes hard to trust anyone, you hold onto the one thing you can count on: your job. And that's what she did.

I came out of left field. She was shocked the first time she received flowers from me at work; she text me to ask what the hell I meant by that. I laughed and told her that they were beautiful flowers and they were meant to go to a beautiful woman. I didn't hear back from her for two days as she tried to figure out if I was for real or not.

I knew I wanted her the moment I laid eyes on her. I remember it perfectly. We were both at a charity gala with our respective employers. At the time I was working for an advertising agency and we were the sponsors. All of the big companies in Philadelphia were invited, including hers. It was a modeling agency and she was the agent that everyone wanted. She was new at the time and looking to build her clientele by attending the gala. I mistook her for a model herself.

She was standing by herself near the food table, arms crossed just below her chest. I will admit, that was the first thing I noticed. I'm a guy, can you _really_ blame me? I saw the supple breasts heave against a pale arm that seemed to go on forever. As my eyes traveled up, I focused on her neck and collarbone. God, how I wanted to run my lips over them. They were so creamy-looking and I wanted to lap it up. I managed to rein my thoughts in and continued my exploration north. When I saw her face, my jaw dropped. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her brown hair was twisted up into some sort of updo with a few curls hanging down. Her gown was the color of eggplant with thick straps and a sweetheart neckline. A pearl necklace and matching earrings completed the look. Her makeup was flawless, creating smoky eyes and lips that I could kiss for days. As soon as everything registered, I walked towards her.

"Hello," I said to her, extending my hand. "My name is Jasper Whitlock. I work for the Brandon Advertising Agency and noticed you standing here." As soon as she took my hand, sparks flew. I had never felt anything like that. My whole body was on fire. I almost yanked my hand back in reaction when I realized it was a pleasant feeling.

"I'm Alice Cullen," she said. I could tell she was on the defensive side. She was not used to being approached by strangers. I decided to throw in a bit of my Texas accent.

"Well darlin', you might be just what we're looking for. Our head model just quit and I have been recruited to find her replacement. You are much more beautiful than she was and I would love to show you our company." I was still holding her hand.

She raised an eyebrow at me. I hesitated. "I'm sorry Jasper," she said politely. "But I am not a model. I am a model's agent though. I'm sure I could recommend a few of my girls for your company." She withdrew her hand, disappointing me from lack of contact and turned from me to pick up a grape, popping it in her mouth. I wanted to throw her on the floor and have my way with her.

"For shame," I said, mimicking her actions. "The world will miss out on the woman who can challenge Miss America." I watched her smile and I returned it. "Well, if you're not a model, then I'm not mixing business with pleasure."

"That depends," she told me, popping another grape in her mouth. "On what the pleasure is." She grinned slyly.

_That vixen!_

"Oh, just wining and dining you for the rest of your life."

She blanched at my comment. I smirked. "I'm serious darlin'," I continued. "I would love to take you out and show you a good time."

She recovered. "A good time for _you_ or for _me?_ "

I picked up a cracker and placed a cheese cube on it. "For both, I hope."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't. You see, I'm a workaholic. I don't make time for dating."

_I'm not giving up that easily._

"I'm not asking to date; I'm just asking to take you out."

She raised an eyebrow at me for the second time. "What about the 'for the rest of your life' bit?"

I chuckled. "A line. It got your attention, didn't it?"

She tilted her head as though in agreement. "Very true," she said. "But no." I watched her spread some crab dip onto a cracker. _Stubborn. Has a head on her shoulders. Good._

I sighed. "I can be very persistent when I have to be. Why do you think I'm in advertising?" I asked, wagging my eyebrows at her.

She laughed. "I'm sure you can, but I really don't have the time." She bit the cracker in two.

_Fuck time. You can always make it._

"I don't buy that," I told her. She looked at me sharply. "You can always make time." I took a step back from her. "What? Is it me? Is a Southern boy not your type?"

She shook her head. "It's not that at all. You seem very nice, I just…."

_Trailing off means emotional baggage._

"Hey," I said, touching her arm. Sparks travelled throughout my entire body. "I'm just asking for a shot."

Her beautiful blue eyes stared into mine. I could see a war raging behind them. Part of her was saying no while the other part screamed yes. A little bit of dip remained on her luscious lips and I wanted to lean in and lick it off.

"Okay."

I couldn't stop the grin from creeping onto my face. "Good. How about I find you after the gala and we make arrangements?"

She nodded. I walked away, giddy as a schoolboy. I knew that she would be a challenge, but I never ran away from one before. Why start now?

And challenge she was. After the gala, I looked for her but she had already left. I reviewed the guest book and saw the company that she worked for. I visited it the next day and offered to take her to lunch. After much resistance, I wore her down.

I asked for her number and she refused to give it. She told me that I now knew where she worked I could find her that way. Not exactly what I preferred, but at least I knew she would be there. She couldn't run from me then. Every day for the next two weeks I showed up at the agency and took her to lunch. The first week she grumbled and groaned but by the second week she had resigned.

And then it happened. She left her phone sitting on the table after getting up to go to the ladies room. I picked it up and punched my number in. After receiving the call on my end, I deleted it out of hers. I immediately programmed _You're Just Too Good to be True_ as her ringtone. I meant it.

Imagine her surprise when I called her that evening. But she still didn't give in to my charm. I was not deterred. The feeling I had whenever I touched her fueled my desire to see her. I had suspected that she had been hurt in the past, thereby causing a wall to be up. I was determined to knock it down; I just had to remain patient…and kick the ass of the fucker who messed her up.

After _finally_ agreeing and showing up to dinner with me, I kissed her at the end of the night. If I felt sparks from touching her, imagine what I felt when my lips touched hers. I wondered briefly if it was the equivalent to the electric chair as my whole body was on fire. I pulled her closer to me and breathed in her scent as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She was giving in to her need and my heart swelled. My head was swimming with thoughts and emotions when we finally broke apart. I could hardly get my feet to move when it was time to walk away.

But even after that she refused to be exclusive.

As time passed, I began learning her secrets. Just like I thought, she was guarded due to assholes that broke her heart. I felt so much for her; I wanted to right their wrongs. I wanted to show her that I was not like that. She still kept me at arm's length until the night she ended up in my bed.

She had come over for some Italian and a movie. I had rented _The Social Network_ because she had wanted to see it. After stuffing ourselves with pasta, we moved to the living room and curled up next to each other. We were both enraptured and I almost replayed it when it was over.

"That was _so_ good," she said. I nodded and turned to look at her.

She was wearing yoga pants and a tight V-neck tee-shirt. Her hair was down and draped over her right shoulder. Her toes were perfectly manicured and bright red. She was so beautiful being casual that I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. She responded right away and granted me access into her mouth. I savored her taste as she moved to straddle me on the couch.

"So good…" I breathed in between kisses. She moved to my neck and I nearly went cross-eyed at the sensation. I tried desperately to adjust my position as she could undoubtedly feel my erection pressing against her. But every time I tried, she followed.

"I want to feel you," she said breathlessly.

_Oh holy fuck!_

I pulled her lips back to mine and rolled my hips towards her. She responded and pressed her breasts against me firmly, moving up and down slowly to create friction. I growled into her mouth and pulled her impossibly closer.

"Jazz," she breathed, "make love to me."

I stopped and stared at her. This was what I wanted, but at the moment it shocked me. _This_ was big.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking directly in her eyes. She nodded.

"This is right. I know that I've been distant in the past, but that's only because I was afraid of being hurt again. I trust you. I want you to make me yours."

Let's just say that was the best night of my life. The electric chair sensation tripled when I was inside her. I never wanted it to end. Needless to say, it was quite hard for her to walk the next morning as I made her mine four times that night. All of my frustration of the last few months came out, along with all of my emotion. I was starting to think then that I was falling in love with her, but I dared not say anything until I was sure. The last thing I needed was for her to run.

Hindsight's twenty-twenty I guess.

I shook myself out of the memory as I stared at her front door. I knew the risk I was taking but I had to try. Alice was everything to me. When I saw her about eight months ago, after the break up, I realized that I will _always_ love her. Maybe I should have realized that when I proposed to her, and I think subconsciously I did. But it was confirmed then. She looked great, like the break up didn't affect her at all and I wondered if it did. I was completely broken inside and out and _she_ looked like a knockout.

That's when the drinking started.

I sighed as I climbed out of the car. I wanted to be here in the present for just a few moments. I walked up to her door but before I could knock it swung open and there she stood.

Amazing. That was the only way I could describe her. I noticed that she lost some weight and her smile didn't reach her eyes, but she was still the beautiful woman that caught my eye.

Obviously, she wasn't expecting me on the other side and jumped at the form in front of her. I chuckled slightly; she was always unaware of her surroundings. And, noticing how I looked now, she was probably in shock.

"Hi," I said softly. She smiled, reassuring me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me, her eyebrows knitting together.

I sighed. "I'm tired of being in pain," I drawled. She always liked my slight-Texas accent. "You have no idea how often I go back to December, thinking about that night." I ran a hand through my blond hair nervously. "I know I have no right to ask this and you were firm in your answer, but I need to know…"

"Yes," she answered immediately. My eyes lit up, hope filling me. "If you wanted to know if we could have another chance the answer is yes." It did not escape my notice that she took a step towards me. Subconsciously, my eyebrow arched. "I've missed you, so much Jazz," she said. Her eyes were honest. "I thought that marriage meant giving up my freedom and that scared me. It wasn't until after I let you go that I realized what really scared me was you leaving me. I figured we would get married and you would tire of me and the leave. _That_ is what truly scared me. I wasn't giving up my freedom; I was giving up my happiness. I was giving up the man I loved."

I smiled as the words registered. It was what I always wanted. I always suspected that she loved me, but I completely lost faith when she ran out on me. Hearing those words warmed me and my heart began beating again. Placing a hand on her arm, I pulled her to me slowly. I wanted to give her time to pull away if she wanted. Now it was her eyebrow that arched.

"I love you, Alice. I always will."

God Himself could not pull me away from her in that moment. Happiness swelled through me as I pressed my lips against hers again. They felt so familiar, so welcoming. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her petite little body against mine, re-familiarizing how it felt to have me pressed against her. I growled lowly and deepened the kiss, determined to not let her go this time.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's filled with lemony goodness.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them.

"Why did you run?"

I glanced up at him. Surely he knew the answer, he probably just wanted confirmation. I looked back down at the sandwich I was making as I spoke.

"I was scared. You know about my past. I was afraid of giving up my hard-earned freedom by not doing what I wanted to do. It took losing you to realize that I wanted you with me."

I placed the slice of bread on top of the sandwich and pushed it towards him. He reached for the bottle of wine on the counter and poured a glass for me and then himself. I continued to make my sandwich.

"What about now?"

He had a right to ask me that. I knew that he found it hard to trust me. Hell, I wouldn't trust me after what I put him through. I see it in his eyes. Every time we part he wonders if it's the last time he'll see me. I've tried reassuring him that I'll always come back, but it takes time to build that trust again.

I hope he will see that I have no plans of running this time.

I sat next to him and picked up my sandwich. Before taking a bite I spoke. "You'll have to be the one to get rid of me," I said with a smile. His eyes sparkled at my words.

"Not likely," he replied, reaching for the potato chips.

A comfortable silence fell over us as we ate. We had been seeing each other again for two whole weeks and my life has never been better. We have both been attentive to each other's needs, giving time when it was needed and pampering each other when together. Everything seemed to be perfect…except for one thing.

Sex.

We were both waiting to consummate our relationship again. So much has happened and we don't want to rush into anything. Jazz was never one to sleep around; I knew that it only happened with women he cared about. And since I tore his heart out, I didn't blame him for being cautious. I was cautious too. The first time was so magical and amazing. The connection we had was unlike anything I have ever experienced. I was afraid that it would be gone if we took that step again. After everything, the last thing I wanted was to lose him again.

But a part of me wanted to try. I have been aching for him to touch me, aching to feel his strength as he hovers over me. He was always a gentleman, even in bed and I missed that. It was truly a surprise to be worshipped, to have him give _me_ what I wanted. And what I wanted at the time was to make him mine.

I sighed. He looked over at me. "You okay?"

"Yes." I stared down at my empty plate. He placed his hand over mine. "What's wrong?" His blue eyes were full of concern.

I shook my head. "I can't tell you. You'll think me silly."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "How do ya' know unless ya' tell me, darlin'," he said as his accent slipped out. Taking a deep breath, I decided to go for broke.

"I know we're waiting to have sex, but I am _aching_ for you. No one has ever treated me the way you do and I wanted…."

I was silenced by his mouth on mine. The kiss was rough, passionate. I felt him grip my arms as he pulled me towards him. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth and began mingling with my own. I brought my hands up to his hair and stroked it, eliciting a moan from him. His woodsy scent enveloped me as I raised a leg and hooked it over him, determined to get closer.

"Alice," he said against my lips. "I ache for you too. I want you, right now."

Before I had time to react, he lifted me up and set me on the counter. "Jazz," I moaned, "here?"

"Why not?"

I couldn't think of an answer, so I let him run his hands up my thighs slowly, teasing me. I wasn't having any of that so I reached for his shirt, yanking it up in an attempt to pull it off.

"Eager, are we?" he said with a smirk. Then in a move so fast I almost missed it, he removed his shirt and threw it somewhere.

"I'll regret that later," he said, pressing his lips against mine forcefully. My tongue invaded his mouth and we fought for dominance. I ran my hand through his hair and elicited a moan from him. I knew that would turn him to mush. It always did.

"You are wearing too many clothes," I whispered against his lips. Without breaking the kiss, I heard his zipper decline. He pulled back for a minute to remove the offending articles. He stood before me, only in boxers and I drew in a breath.

_Even more beautiful than I remember._

He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at me. "Well?"

"Well what?"

He gestured down my length. "Your turn."

I sighed dramatically. Before I had a chance of doing anything, he had unbuttoned the top three slits of my shirt. I chuckled.

"Eager, are we?" I said, throwing his words back at him. All I got in response was a growl.

Within seconds, my clothes were discarded and I sat before him completely naked. I felt insecure; it had been too long since I was with him. Maybe my body repulsed him now or maybe he only wanted women with D-cups. A lot has changed in a year.

"Alice," he said voice husky. I looked at him. "Don't feel insecure. You're beautiful." He reached out and cupped my breast gently, causing my nipple to perk on contact and sending chills down my spine. "I've always loved your body."

I couldn't speak, just enjoyed the sensations his touch caused in me. I leaned into his touch and he brought his other hand up, gripping both of them. Suddenly his mouth descended on my left nipple.

He continued to tease me that way for some time, paying equal attention to both breasts, before heading south. I had almost forgotten that he enjoyed pleasuring me. The men of my past couldn't have given a fuck what I wanted; just so long as they got theirs.

Jasper was truly my soul mate.

"J-Jazz," I moaned as I watched him lap up my juices from the second orgasm. "I need you."

Somewhere along the way, he had removed his boxers. I don't know when because I was preoccupied with the sensations coursing through me. But as he stood, I ran my hand down the length of his shaft. He hissed.

"Alice," he growled. "You're going to pay for that." I smiled wickedly. He grabbed my hips and lined me up to where he was standing at attention. I tried to scoot closer.

He looked into my eyes, suddenly unsure. "Last chance to say no," he said. His grip on me was firm. I knew that he didn't want me to back off, but would let me if I said yes.

_Not gonna happen._

"Make love to me, Jazz."

He thrust deep inside me in one movement. I cried out at the sensation. It had been long, _way_ too long, without feeling him. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him in deeper and he rested his hands on the counter. I leaned against the cabinets so he could go deeper.

"Oh…God…" he groaned as he pulled almost completely out and then filled me again. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating heavily. When that happened, he bit his lip. I knew that look well; he did it every time we made love. I pressed my lips to him.

"So good," I moaned against his lips. I felt the speed increase slightly and was pleased. The faster he pumped, the closer to orgasm. The fact that he was moving slowly told me that he wanted this to last.

I wasn't about to tell him no.

A fine sheen of sweat had formed on him and I ran my hands down his muscled arms. His breathing grew heavier than it was and he thrust me against the cabinets hard.

"Sorry," he said, pulling me forward. I shook my head.

"It's fine." I unhooked my legs from him and he brought one up onto the counter. That caused the angle to change and for him to go deeper than he ever has before. I threw back my head and moaned loudly, knowing my orgasm was getting close.

"God Alice. How I've missed this." His speed increased rapidly, I knew there wasn't much time. There was something I had heard about but wanted to see if I could make it work. It would be tricky, but I had to try.

Multiple male orgasms.

But it wouldn't work, or at least I couldn't enjoy the affect, if I had one at the same time. I had to hold out…but he was making it difficult.

I saw his body tense and I prepared myself. The feeling of him inside me was enough to bring me to orgasm. I had to concentrate so I didn't mess up.

"Cum for me," I whispered in his ear.

He let out a low guttural groan as his movements stilled. I pinched his nipple gently and bit down on his neck, clamping my walls tightly around him.

"Cum again," I whispered.

It worked. He cried out my name as he convulsed due to the orgasm. I held him still as best as I could. He stilled and I felt something cool inside me. Then he collapsed against me, his weight heavy enough that I fell back against the cupboards.

"Alice," he said when he had caught his breath. "What the hell was that?"

I laughed. "I heard there was a way to give a man multiple orgasms. I wanted to see if I could do it to you."

His body shook as he laughed quietly. "Nice. Feel free to do that again." He pulled back to look at me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jasper."

He pulled out and we groaned at loss of contact. I hopped off the counter and immediately began to fall to the floor. His strong arms caught me.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has to recover," he whispered in my ear. I shivered and stroked his cheek.

I really didn't want to think about what we did to the counter. It was unsanitary and I had to get it cleaned up. However, at the moment, I didn't want to lose the post-coital bliss I was feeling.

"I can't believe we did that there," I said pointing at the counter and turned to face him. He smiled and leaned me against it.

"Me neither, but I knew I couldn't make it to the bedroom." He stroked my cheek. "It's been so long Alice."

I rested my forehead against his. "I know."

He didn't have to remind me that we went through a year of hell. I was there. I knew it as well as he did.

"I have to tell you something."

I looked into his eyes, my forehead still resting against his. He looked like a bird as the eyes formed one from this position. "What?" I said worriedly.

He pulled me tighter. "This is the first time I've had sex since we broke up."

My jaw dropped. _How is that remotely possible?_ This was Jasper, God's gift to women. He was gorgeous and sexy and funny and smart. His accent made me melt and he was a gentleman.

"W-what?" I squeaked out. He sighed.

"I haven't been able to look at another woman, much less have sex with one."

Without my permission, my lips pressed against his firmly. He seemed surprised for a moment, but then kissed me back.

"I can't believe you told me that. I can't believe that you haven't been laid for a year!"

He shook his head. "It wasn't like I didn't have offers, Alice." He released me and reached for his boxers. "I did, I just wasn't interested."

_Wow. Did not think his ass could be any more beautiful. I was wrong._

"What about you?"

My eyes snapped to his. The smirk on his face told me he caught me looking. "The same," I told him truthfully. "I haven't had sex either. Any time I considered it, I thought about you and immediately said 'no.'"

He wrapped me in his arms and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Thank you for that."

_Way to kill the mood, Jazz._

He must have sensed what I was thinking. "Did I kill the mood?"

"Yes."

He laughed and released me. "Go and freshen up; I'll take of everything in here." I took two steps toward the bedroom when he slapped my ass. I yelped.

"God, I love doing that."

I scowled, pretending like I was mad, and walked away. As I approached the bedroom, an evil thought came into my mind.

_I know how to get even with Jasper Whitlock. When I'm done, he'll be BEGGING for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think she has up her sleeve?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next two will deal with trust issues. They're working through it, but they have a long way to go.
> 
> Lemons in this chapter.

**Jasper**

Trust. It's a tricky thing. It takes a lifetime to build and a moment to shatter. It's like china. Once it's broken, it will never be the same. No matter how you mend that shattered piece, the crack will always show.

My trust in Alice was broken. I am trying to work on it, but it's a slow process. Every time we say goodbye, I wonder if it's for the last time. I know I shouldn't think that way; she wants me back as much as I want her. I know that; I truly do. But the question is always in the back of my mind. I'm sure it will go away eventually; once I know she won't run again. Until then, I will continue to question her motives.

Perhaps I'm being unfair. After all, it is not like she was unfaithful to me. She just decided she didn't want me. That's all. She thought at the time that she didn't want to spend her life with me. I am still trying to wrap my brain around that. I'm not saying that to be an arrogant ass; not at all. What I mean is that we get along so well, we fit. We are the definition of two peas in a pod. She keeps me guessing and I keep her laughing. That is what it's about, right? That's what is supposed to last?

Maybe I'm delusional.

Wouldn't surprise me. After all, I've been so blinded by her in the past that I refused to see the signs. I knew full well that she wasn't looking for a commitment; she told me that in the beginning. But I believed I could change her, show her the real me and she would drop her defenses. Foolish, I know. She had been broken and I thought I could mend her.

_Fucking assholes that hurt her._

Don't get me wrong; I love Alice with all my heart. I wasn't lying to her when I showed up at her door. I meant every word. I wanted her back; I wanted to stop the pain. I wanted to feel her lying by my side, hear her laugh on a regular basis and hold her when she cries. I wanted to be the man she shares her life with, whether it be exclusively or not. I wanted to give her the world. I still want that and if she'll have me, I promise to do so.

I smiled as I thought about our previous day. I hadn't intended for it to end up that way, but that was how it happened. And I'm glad it did. So many times I had imagined reconciliation and in each scenario, we ended up in bed. Yes, I know I'm a pig. I was starved for sex for a year. Can you really blame me?

The truth was that I didn't want any other woman. I was not lying when I said that to Alice. After the first time with her, I realized no one else would suffice. She had experience but she also had a vulnerability that I wanted to protect. I wanted to show her I was the one for her; I would give her everything she wanted in bed…and out.

I knew I was the first man she had been with that actually cared about her happiness. The first time, she jerked her body away from me as I headed south towards her thighs. She told me that wasn't part of it and tried to sit up. It took me all of two seconds to realize what she was referring to. I pushed her back gently with a kiss, telling her I'm not an asshole and want to show her what she was missing.

Needless to say, she was _very_ grateful.

I was pulled out of my internal rambling by a text on my phone. Pulling it out, I smiled when I saw her name. I opened it quickly and read.

**Come by 2nite. Have something 4 u.**

I was curious what she had for me, so I wasted no time in texting back. Now that she lived in another town, it took awhile for me to get there.

**Will be there after 7. Can't wait 2 c u.**

Is text talk bad?

Less than a minute later, she replied.

**I love u, J. Don't ever doubt that.**

Okay, why did a red flag go off at that moment? To me, that seemed like a break-up signal. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I couldn't handle it if she dumped me again. Once was enough. I knew I would never recover if I had to go through it again. Nervously I text her back.

**I love you 2. Always.**

I sat back in my chair and rubbed my eyes. I wouldn't force myself to think about that text. It might mean nothing, but as I said, my trust in her was broken. Everything will be questioned until I'm sure she won't go anywhere.

Does that make me an asshole?

* * *

I stood on her stoop right at seven. I had managed to end our meeting early by saying that I had a hot client to woo. The hot part was correct. My boss didn't need to know I was referring to my girlfriend.

I paused as I raised my hand to the door to knock. _My girlfriend._ I haven't said that in awhile. Is that what she is? Are we back to that stage? So many questions to be answered.

_Don't think about it now._

Knocking lightly, I turned and surveyed the neighbors. The children across the street ran through the yard as the sprinkler doused them with water. I laughed, fondly remembering when my sister and I did that as kids. We were so young and naïve then. Childhood is a great time.

"Hello, Jasper."

Alice's voice had a sultry sound to it and I turned to face her. My jaw went lax at what was before me. It was her, of course, in a sheer navy blue lingerie set and stiletto heels. The lingerie gave _nothing_ away and I saw her beautiful perky breasts peeking out from the fabric. They seemed to be saying "hi Jazz!" Is that even possible?

I tried to speak, but it only game out garbled.

Yeah, I couldn't comprehend anything at the moment.

She smiled, enjoying the affect she was having on me and took my hand gently, pulling me inside. I managed to not trip on the way in, but my eyes never left her body. I watched as she closed the door and locked it and then turned to face me, leaning against the wooden apparatus.

"I'm guessing you like your surprise?"

I still couldn't speak; my mouth was dry. I just nodded yes. She laughed loudly.

"Jazz? Are you in there, Jazz?" I hadn't realized that I moved closer to her. She waved a hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of it.

"Yes, sorry. You just took me by surprise." My feet were planted firmly in front of her. I slowly ran my right hand down her left arm, starting at the shoulder. I elicited a shiver from her and I smirked. I knew that my touch was one thing that made her melt.

I continued my ministrations as I looked deeply into her blue eyes. I expected to find some sort of worry, regret and determination to kick me out. Instead, I found love. Just love.

_How can that be?_

"Your text caught me off guard," I said, tracing her collarbone. She moaned softly and the noise went to my dick. It was already starting to hurt and that noise didn't help.

_She can turn me on just by breathing. I am SO fucked!_

"W-why?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"I thought you were breaking up with me," I replied honestly.

Her eyes flew open, fear in them. "Oh, God no!" she exclaimed. She reached up and grabbed my hand, bringing it to her lips. "I'm _so_ sorry about what I did, Jazz. _So, so_ sorry. I know I have a lot to make up for but believe me; I am not breaking up with you. Never again."

I smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I believe you," I said. I placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "It's my issue, Alice. I have to stop doubting every time we separate. I have to stop doubting it will be the last time we see each other."

She took my face in her hands. "You have every right to doubt, Jazz. If things were reversed, I would feel the same way. I would have a hard time doubting you when you said 'I love you.' I would always wonder if you meant the words. You shouldn't feel guilty. I can't expect you to just take me back, no questions asked. I have a lot to make up for," she repeated that last part.

Now I took her face in my hands. "But loving someone involves trusting them. I _do_ love you, Alice. Never doubt that. But how can I be what you want when I have these issues?"

_When I don't know if I can trust you._

She smiled softly at me. "You'll get over it in time. Just don't shut me out and let me _prove_ to you that I am trustworthy." She moved my hands from her face and placed them on her waist. "Enough of the heavy. Are we going to stand here all night and depress one another or are we going to show much we love one another? Because I personally would like the latter."

Without another word, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She squealed in delight as I turned and headed for her bedroom. Once I reached it, I ran and jumped on the bed, landing on my stomach and she fell off me, onto the pillows. We both were laughing so hard that I thought we'd have injuries.

Before I could flip over, she attacked me. She pushed me on my back and straddled me, her plump lips never leaving mine. I felt her tug at my shirt and then the offending article was off. I reached up to pull her sexy-as-hell lingerie off and she shoved my hands away.

"Just enjoy," she said quietly.

And so I did. I laid back and watched the most amazing woman pepper my chest with kisses. She left no inch bare and when she reached my nipples; her tongue came out and swirled over it gently. I have never had anyone do that to me and it felt amazing! I figured that must be similar to what I do to her. I hissed at the sensation and she smirked, never faltering in her movements. She moved to the other nipple and licked it too, then decided to bite it gently. I shot upright, the pain and pleasure so intense and startled her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, eyes worried.

"Yes," I could barely speak. I pulled her to me roughly and assaulted her mouth. I wanted her to feel my passion for her, to know that I will never regret taking her back. I pressed her little body against mine, her core by my dick and rubbed against it. She moaned lightly and I attacked her neck.

She again pushed me back gently and ran her hands down my torso, smiling slightly. "Jazz, I know this is odd to say, but you are truly beautiful. I have _never_ seen a man with so fine a body."

I smirked and my dick just grew harder. It was _begging_ for release.

Alice gently tugged on my pants and I lifted my hips, allowing her to peel them down my legs. It escaped my notice that they had become unbuttoned during our interaction on the bed. I, however, wasn't going to worry about that now.

The little blue lingerie set continued to tease me as she left no inch of my body alone. I watched her perky breasts bounce up and down as she grabbed hold of me and began pumping vigorously. It caught me off guard and I jerked away.

"Sorry," I said as I turned back to face her. "Just took me by surprise." She smiled worriedly and placed her small hand back on my dick, pumping slowly. She wanted to make sure I was okay with it. I smiled, letting her know it was _more_ than okay. As far as I was concerned, she could permanently attach her hand there. I would not complain in the least.

Then her mouth descended on my dick.

_Oh holy Jesus!_

Did I mention that in my year of self-imposed celibacy that I denied myself _any_ pleasure? Even taking care of myself? Well, I did and now feeling her little mouth on me threw me over the edge. I could not stop the moan that escaped me as I orgasmed early, too early for my liking, into her mouth. I didn't even have time to warn her. And while my thoughts should have been of her, the pleasure was so intense. I was still on my high and nothing else registered.

After I returned to life on Earth, I looked at her. She wore a huge shit-eating grin and leaned down to kiss me. I could taste myself on her and immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry," I said against her lips.

She looked at me quizzically.

"I didn't have a chance to warn you," I said, gesturing to my already-hard dick. "I came prematurely and I'm sure you didn't want that."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Jazz, if I didn't want to swallow then I wouldn't have put it in my mouth."

_I think I just fell more in love with her than before._

And with that, I reached over and ripped the God damned lingerie off of her. She giggled as I pulled her to me, my lips crashing on her and my hips gyrating against hers. She moaned and her hands wound into my hair, pulling on it lightly and driving me into ecstasy.

You can imagine my shock when I felt my dick sheathed in warmth.

I pulled her back and looked at her. She was smiling wickedly as her hips began to thrust against mine.

_That little minx!_

I thrust into her, hard, and she screamed my name in pleasure. I smirked and repeated my action.

She rose the top part of her body up so she was facing me. I reached up and cupped her breasts. She moaned as I tweaked the nipple. I knew that playing with her breasts made her melt and I wanted her to be jelly.

Her left hand covered mine and held it on her breasts. Her hips matched my rhythm and I could feel how deeply I was inside her.

God, it felt good.

"J-Jazz…"she moaned. She began moving faster on top of me and I gripped her hips, letting her take the lead.

A fine sheen of sweat had formed on her as she pumped my dick inside her. I was having a hard time holding back. She was so tight, so perfect and I wanted to spill my seed deeply inside her. But after cumming prematurely once, I'd be damned if I did it again.

I felt her stiffen under my hands and I thrust up and deep inside her. It was the right move. The orgasm that had been teasing her descended as she screamed her ecstasy. I felt her clamp down on me and it took everything I had to hold back. I wanted to cum with her, but I wanted her to cum a few times more.

She fell forward and hit my chest with her own, her head over my shoulder. I continued my frantic movements, wanting to get her off again. She raised her head and looked at me.

"You're incorrigible," she said.

I smirked and pressed my lips to her, thrusting deeply. Once again, her hips began taking on a rhythm as she drove me even deeper than before.

I began matching her rhythm with my own as the start of an all-night lovemaking session began.

It was probably the greatest night of my life.

* * *

The next morning, I rolled over and felt the warmth of Alice's body against me. I smiled and then rose up on one elbow, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

_It's too damn early to get up._

"Morning," my girlfriend said softly.

_Yes, girlfriend. I decided._

My response to her was a yawn. I am _not_ a morning person.

She giggled and then scooted away from me. I began to pout, but she was back a few seconds later. She was holding something in her hand, but I couldn't see what it was. I reached for it, but she held it away.

_What the hell?_

I looked into her eyes and they sparkled. She placed a finger against my lips and spoke. "Last night, I told you that I would do whatever it takes to restore your trust in me. I mean that, Jazz. With _all_ my heart. I hope last night showed you just how much I love you."

I nodded, her finger still against my lips. "Well, although I still have a lot to prove, I was hoping that my next words will calm some of your fears."

At that, she rose up on her knees and held out her hand. Lying in her palm was a ring. It looked like a band of some sort. I looked at her quizzically and then she spoke.

My breath was gone at the words.

"Jasper Allan Whitlock, will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

I was as happy as any blushing bride.

I couldn't stop smiling. And I couldn't help it. Ever since Jasper agreed to marry me, I have been ecstatic. I couldn't wait. We were tying the knot on New Year's Eve, one year after our tragic break up. I know it seems silly but we figured what better way to replace a bad memory with a good one?

"Have you decided what dress yet?" Jasper asked, leaning over and kissing my temple. We were sitting in my living room, enjoying the closeness of our bodies as it rained outside. I smiled and continued to look through the magazine.

"I've narrowed it down to two. But since we are going to wed so fast I don't think I can find the spectacular one."

Jasper chuckled. I looked over at him and playfully hit him with the magazine. "What is so funny?"

He shook his head. "Alice, you could wear a burlap sack and you would still be beautiful."

I blushed a deep red. "Aw…"

He continued. "No, Al. I'm serious. I knew you were special the first time I saw you at that party." He leaned over again and this time placed a sweet kiss on my lips. "And I was right. And soon, you will be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."

I kissed him again. "I asked you this time; shouldn't you be Mr. Alice Cullen?"

He laughed and pulled me into his arms. "I'll be whatever you want me to be."

We sat on the couch kissing for a few moments, just enjoying each other. I could feel the pressure change as it became heated. Wetness pooled in my panties, God I _wanted_ him. I started to undo his tie.

He stopped me. "We can't."

I looked at him. "Why not?"

His blue eyes sparkled. "Because I have to be at work soon." He thrust up against me, letting me feel his hardness. "But I promise to take care of you tonight."

I giggled. "Well, at least I'll give you something to think about while you're at work."

"That you will."

I pressed my lips to his again and ran my fingers through his hair. I felt his hands go under my skirt as he searched for my spot. He ran his hand up my leg slowly, drawing out the torture.

"Jazz…" I whined.

He placed kisses on my neck. "Maybe I could call in sick."

I shuddered at the feel of his breath on my skin. He began sucking on my collarbone as his hand cupped my ass under my skirt.

Jasper groaned. "A thong, Alice? Really?"

I grinned. "Of course. I have to torture you, Jazz. You _are_ my fiancé you know."

He stared into my eyes for a moment, then wrapped his arms around me and rose from his seat in one fluid movement. I shrieked at what he did and then giggled. "Where are you going?"

"Bedroom," he murmured against my skin. "The reports can wait until tomorrow. So I won't get that promotion. I don't care." He pressed me up against the bedroom door and thrust into me, letting me feel his hardness.

"Jazz…" I breathed. He sucked on my neck. It was getting harder and harder to focus. "You want that promotion. You've said so yourself. You have to go in."

I felt the back of my skirt loosened as he unhooked it. "I can still get a promotion if I call in sick," he murmured against my neck. "Making love to you is far more important."

My eyes crossed as his tongue took one long swipe on my skin. Before I could say anything, my back was pressed against the mattress with Jasper hovering over me. And his shirt was off.

_How the hell did I miss that?_

I ran my hand over the planes of his chest, feeling the muscles and his thrumming heartbeat. He had started tanning again and was a darker shade than me. I knew that he cared about how he looked and spent time in the gym to please me. I did not tell him to do so, but he felt that he needed to so I would be attractive to him.

_Silly man._

I placed my hand over his heart and he paused briefly, looking into my eyes. He whispered "I love you" before kissing my lips. Then he moved to my jawbone.

I felt him suck on my ear gently then and all thoughts ceased. I reached for his belt.

He pulled back and kissed my nose. "Be right back," he said. He got up off the bed and left the room. I sat up slowly, wondering where we went. I could hear a slight murmur of him talking. I figured it out that he was officially calling into work.

When he walked back into the bedroom, he was completely naked. I gasped at the sight of him. He smirked. "See something you like?"

_Oh holy Jesus!_

I had never seen him so hard!

I hurled myself towards him, hitting his hard chest as my lips crashed onto his. He walked us back to the bed and set me on it, then finished undressing me.

"I called in," he said breathlessly, cupping my right breast as his mouth found my neck.

I chuckled. "I figured." His hand began tweaking my nipple and I closed my eyes.

His mouth traveled south and suckled my left breast as he continued to massage my right. I arched my back against the sensation as a moan escaped my lips. I could feel him pressing against my thigh and I wriggled desperately to get closer.

"Alice," he said, rising up and looking into my eyes. "I'm going to make sure you can't walk."

I smiled as I felt him thrust deep inside me. I screamed in delight as we descended into a day of pleasure and bliss.

* * *

I rolled onto my back and felt Jasper's strong arm tighten around me. He pressed a kiss against my temple as I opened my eyes. I saw my bra hanging from the ceiling fan.

"I wondered where that was," I said, gesturing to it. Jazz looked up and laughed.

"Yeah, I remember that."

He turned back to me. "I am really glad I called in. I didn't feel like dealing with Victoria today."

I turned on my right side and ran a hand down his cheek gently. "Victoria?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "That feels so good."

I smiled. "Victoria?"

"She's my assistant. She's been there for a few years but was promoted to that position about three months ago."

"What's wrong with her?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "She's been infatuated with me since she started there."

I felt the bliss start to disappear. I pulled my hand away and placed it behind my head.

"Uh-huh," I said slowly.

Jasper pulled me closer to him. "Don't do that."

"What?"

"Don't get jealous. You have no reason to be. I told you, she's infatuated with _me_. The feeling is not mutual. If it was, I would not have had you screaming my name ten times."

I giggled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Sorry. So she has a crush on you?"

He sighed. "Yeah. When she started you and I were dating so she stayed away, but after we broke up she made her feelings _very_ clear."

I paused. "What did she do?"

He placed a kiss on my nose. "Victoria just told me, Alice. She didn't _do_ anything; just spoke to me about it. For some reason, she thought I would jump at the chance to go out with her after getting my heart broken."

"Rebound?"

He shook his head. "No, she wanted more than that. Anyways, I told her I was not interested and she dropped it. Now she's my assistant and keeps her distance, yet still flirts."

"That must be horrible," I said with a smirk.

He glanced at me, smiling. "I can handle her."

I ran my hand over his arm holding me. "Perhaps I should show up at the office and let her know you are no longer available."

He kissed my nose again. "That would be great. Whenever you want." Then he sighed. "Enough with the heavy." His arm left my waist and traveled up to my ribs. He dug them in and began tickling me. I shrieked and tried to get him back, completely forgetting that he was not ticklish.

And so ended our conversation.

* * *

The next day I decided to stop by and take Jasper to lunch. I walked in the front door and looked around. The building's décor was different. Newer paint and pictures of the models adorned the walls. I recognized Jasper's work immediately. Smiling, I touched the painting gently.

"Can I help you?"

I jumped and turned to find a tall, beautiful redhead with green eyes looking at me. She wore a white sleeveless shirt and black skirt with four-inch black heels. Her hair fell in waves and framed her face perfectly. I gave her a small smile, feeling so unappealing.

"I'm here to see Jasper Whitlock."

She smiled. "I'll let him know he has a visitor. Who may I say is calling?"

"His fiancée."

Her smile faded. I realized instantly that I was talking to Victoria. A look flashed in her eyes but it was gone before I could decipher what it was. She composed herself quickly and recovered. "Sure thing. Just a moment please." She turned on her heel and walked quickly towards his office.

I chuckled; she was so obvious. I sat down on the lobby couch and picked up one of the magazines.

Fifteen minutes later I was still sitting in the lobby. I put the magazine down and stood up, beginning to pace.

"Ma'am?" the woman at the front desk said. I turned to her. The name plate said Maria. "I'm sorry that you had to wait so long." She gestured towards the offices. "Please go on back and get your gorgeous fiancé."

I stopped and looked at her. She smiled widely. "I was so happy to hear you two got back together. Mr. Whitlock wasn't the same without you. He was quiet and reserved. He's not like that now." She straightened the papers in her hands. "I like him better this way."

I smiled. "Thanks." Then I picked up my purse and walked through the hall to Jasper's office.

I heard talking as I got closer and then a loud thump as I reached it. I paused a second, giving Jasper a chance to place the book that dropped off of his shelf and then walked across the threshold.

_That sounded like a book._

I froze at the image before me.

The thump was the sound of two bodies hitting the wall. In front of me was Jasper with Victoria wrapped around him. The whole scene before me lasted less than a second, but it was all I needed to see.

I turned and stormed out of the office, hitting a vase with my purse on the way out. I didn't give a rat's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Is Jazz cheating? Would he do that to Alice?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just the situations they find themselves in.

**Jasper**

_What the fuck?!_

I put my hands on Victoria's shoulders and forcefully pulled her away. She smiled at me, her green eyes shining. I released one shoulder with my right hand and wiped my mouth to clear her taste off of me.

_Yek!_

Never breaking eye contact with her, I asked her what was going on. She reached for me and I pushed her farther away.

"Victoria," I said menacingly.

She sighed and looked down. "I wanted you to know how I felt," she said.

I released her and walked to the other side of the office. I couldn't believe what had happened. I knew that she had a crush on me, but I thought she had gotten over it. My apparent heartbreak when I had lost Alice before would have been enough of a signal. Plus, I overheard her talking in the break room one day about this guy she went out with and how he might be "the one." I felt so happy that day because I thought she was finally done with me.

Apparently I was wrong.

I stood staring out the window for what seemed like the longest time. I knew she was there, I could sense her. I was trying to gather my thoughts before I spoke.

"Victoria," I said softly. "Don't ever do that again."

She appeared at my side immediately, pulling on my arm. "But, Jazz…"

I pulled my arm away and looked at her. My eyes were blazing with anger. "No buts, Victoria. I mean it. I am not interested in you like that, nor will I be. In case you were unaware, I am engaged. To the woman that I love more than anything on this Earth. And you will not come between us."

She smirked at me. "Well then." She turned and walked to the door. "You had better go get her because she saw us kissing."

My blood turned to ice. _What did she say?_ I approached her slowly, not believing what I heard.

"What?" My voice was cold.

She nodded. "If you don't believe me, ask Maria. She has to clean up that broken vase."

I stared at Victoria. She purposely had Alice see us. Although it was completely innocent, she made Alice believe otherwise. And now Alice will think I've cheated on her.

_I can't lose her again!_

"Jazz?" Victoria asked hopefully.

I stepped over the threshold of my office. "I'll deal with you later, Victoria. But know this; if I cannot repair the damage that you may have done to my relationship, your career here is over."

Without waiting for a reply, I turned and almost sprinted to Maria. Her eyes confirmed my fear; Alice had been here and saw Victoria kissing me. I told Maria to cancel the rest of my day and sprinted towards the doors, determined to find my love and make everything right.

My heart was pounding furiously and a chill ran down my spine. This was bad.

I wasn't expecting her to answer her cell, but nonetheless I had to try. It went straight to voicemail. "Alice, please. If you get this, _please_ let me explain. I told you that Victoria had a crush on me and that's all it was. _Please_ let me see you. I love you."

I hung up and practically flew to her office. I didn't listen to the receptionist shouting at me to slow down, or even talk to the security guard who tried to stop me. The elevator would slow me down so I took the stairs two at a time until I reached the fifth floor. I ran through the doors and down to her office.

Slightly winded, I knocked loudly. There was no answer. I turned the knob as her secretary came up to me.

"May I help you, Mr. Whitlock?"

"I need to see my fiancée," I barked. I opened the door. Her office was empty.

"She has not returned since she left to meet you for lunch," her secretary said. I closed the door and paused a moment.

_Alice had a big presentation coming up at the Swan Hotel, perhaps she went there._

Once again, I found myself running. But when I reached outside, I hailed a cab. The Swan Hotel was about ten blocks from here and I was pretty winded. Although I was getting back in shape, I wasn't there yet.

_No more donuts for you, Whitlock._

Of course, I had to find her during rush hour traffic. The cab crawled along at some points and flew at other points. Philadelphia breezed by me outside, but I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice.

_She has to let me explain, she HAS to. I can't lose her now, not over a misunderstanding._

The cab jerked to a halt. I told the driver to wait and rushed into the Swan Hotel. They knew about the modeling presentation coming up, but said Alice hadn't been there that day. I leaned against the glass window outside and thought of my next move.

Whipping out my phone again, I dialed her cell. Voicemail. I sent her a text instead.

_Alice, PLEASE let me explain._

"Damnit!" I said to myself. "Where the hell is she?"

The cab I arrived in had an ad for her favorite department store, so I decided to try that. Paying him more money, he took the back roads as we headed to Nordstrom's.

I called everyone I could think of that knew her to ask if they had seen Alice. No one had, or claimed that they hadn't.

_No help when you need them._

The cab pulled up in front of Nordstrom's. I knew if she was here she'd be in ladies' fashions. She loved to shop and usually had to have retail therapy at least once a week. Sometimes she would drag me with her. Honestly, I didn't mind. I got to see the most beautiful woman in the world try on some of the most beautiful fashions in the world. Why would I mind that? Plus, I usually ended up coming away with something that she bought for me. And the payoff when we returned home…well, it was worth every second.

Her favorite salesperson, Jessica, hadn't seen her. I was fresh out of options, so I hopped back into the cab and headed to her house.

_What if this is it? What if she doesn't listen to me? I just got her back and now I might lose her again. All because of that slut._

I jumped out of the car before it stopped and sprinted to the front door. I grabbed my key and turned it in the lock. The door opened and I stepped inside quickly.

I saw her sitting on the couch in the living room. She was staring out the window. I approached slowly and held my hands up when she turned to look at me.

"Alice," I said softly.

She shook her head. "It's okay, Jazz."

I sat down on the couch by her. "Alice, what you saw today was not what you saw today."

_That makes PERFECT sense, Whitlock!_

Closing my eyes, I pinched the bridge of my nose before continuing. "That didn't come out right, Alice. What happened today was completely innocent."

I felt her hand cover mine and I stopped. Her beautiful eyes were warm and friendly. "I know, Jazz. I know that what I saw was not what I initially thought. Victoria did that because I was heading down to meet you. I know that."

My jaw dropped. _How in the hell?_ My thoughts must have been plain on my face because Alice continued. "Victoria actually called me and told me everything."

I froze. _VICTORIA?_

"Yes, Victoria."

_Shit, was that out loud?_

I covered her hand with mine. "Please tell me what she said." I didn't trust her for a second.

She looked down and then back up to me. "She said that she threw herself at you because I was coming down the hall to meet you for lunch. She was aware that we had gotten back together, but had never actually seen me. Once she saw that I was a model, her insecurities took over. She wanted you to know how she felt about you."

I just stared at her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. And I didn't like it. Why would Victoria do that? She had to be up to something.

"I know what you're thinking," she said softly. I smiled. "You're thinking 'why would Victoria do that?' Believe me, I thought that same thing." She leaned closer to me.

"Do you know what I decided?"

I shook my head. Her perfume wafted over to me and I inhaled it deeply.

"I decided, fuck what her actions were. She proved to me that you didn't do anything to hurt me. And so, I am not angry with you." She pressed her lips to mine gently. "Forgive me?" She was giving me puppy-dog eyes.

"Alice," I growled and pressed my lips to hers firmly. My heart swelled as I heard her giggle. She wrapped her hands in my hair and pulled me closer.

"You have no idea the torture I went through," I said when the kiss broke. "I thought I had lost you for good this time."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jazz. She called me about a half hour after I left the building, but my phone died after that and so I wasn't able to call you." She ran her left hand through my hair, sending sensations through me. "So I just sat here thinking about how horrible I've been to you and waiting for you to come home."

I told her that she hasn't been horrible to me and our little misunderstanding was in the past. We spent the next hour lying on the couch not speaking, but just holding one another. We needed that to move on.

She invited me to stay the night but I told her no, I had to get some stuff done for work tomorrow. I called for another cab. When it arrived, she smiled at me and got up, walking to the door. I followed her and kissed her hard before stepping outside.

"I'll call you first thing tomorrow," I said. She smiled again and nodded. I turned and walked down the driveway to the awaiting vehicle. I turned and waved at her and got in. I saw her door close as the cab started to move.

After spouting off my address, I pulled my phone out and searched for a name. I needed to make sure things were square. Things would be different starting tomorrow. A familiar voice answered.

"Hello Victoria," I said as the cab sped through the city. "We need to have a talk…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone think we've seen the last of Victoria?


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't believe I made it to this day. After everything, this day had arrived.

My wedding day.

I sat in the room and looked at myself in the mirror. I was absolutely glowing. And I knew why. It wasn't because I was a bride; it was because Jasper was the groom.

_I can't believe we made it here after all we've been through. I hope he understands now that I love him and always will._

My right index finger touched the ring on my left hand and I looked down at it. He insisted on buying me an engagement ring even though I proposed to him this last time. I went with him to pick it out and chose something similar to the first one he presented me with.

_I was such a fool then._

I shook my head at that thought. I thought I knew what I wanted; thought I wanted my freedom more than I wanted him. That wasn't the case. I was miserable during our time away from one another.

_December will always be memorable for us._

That was true. Not only did I break his heart on New Year's Eve, but I also agreed to marry him on New Year's Eve. It seemed odd, being here on the eve of a holiday and getting ready to exchange our vows. But for us, it was right. And while people may criticize and not understand why we chose this date, it is _our_ wedding and _our_ special day.

"What could be better than marrying the man I love on the most important day of the year?" I asked myself.

I smoothed out the slip that I was wearing and then adjusted my pantyhose. I hated wearing those, but thought that today was so important that I would go through hell to make it special.

And it already was. I woke up to snow covering the ground, blanketing everything in honor of my wedding. It wasn't enough to hinder driving, but it was enough to make everything a beautiful white canvas. It was as though Heaven itself wanted nothing to go wrong today.

My phone beeped with a new text message. I reached for it just as my sister-in-law Bella walked into the room. It only made sense that she would be my matron of honor since she was so supportive of me getting back with Jazz.

She screamed through the phone when I first told her. "Alice, I am _so_ happy for you!" she shouted. I laughed and then heard her join in. "You must let me congratulate you. I know how much you loved and missed him and I am _so_ happy you two are back together!"

I laughed again. "Thanks, Bella."

"Is Jazz still as hot as ever?"

That led to a conversation best not worth repeating.

I opened my phone and stared at the text message, not understanding it.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, coming to my side.

"Nothing," I said, showing her the text. "Edward just said that Jasper hasn't arrived yet."

Bella shrugged. "We are extra early." She picked up the silver-plated brush lying on the vanity table and began brushing my hair. "Men have it easier than we do; they don't need to be here as early."

"That's true." I knew Bella would have some nugget of wisdom. I smiled at her in the mirror and began to apply my makeup carefully.

_One smudge and I'll be a wreck._

Bella was right; we _had_ arrived at the church two hours before we were required to, a full three hours before the wedding. I was so excited to get here that I didn't realize _how_ early we had been. I should have figured that Jasper wouldn't be here yet.

_It takes him about ten minutes to get ready. He's probably just getting into his car now._

"Did you finish your vows?"

I nodded. "Yes, about two nights ago. Jasper was really on it; he finished his the day after we agreed to get married." I brought the mascara wand to my eye and began lathering it on. "Honestly, I think he had them written the first time."

Bella laughed. "Knowing Jasper, probably."

The rest of my bridal party arrived and began getting ready. I had chosen navy blue and burgundy for my colors as they were dark and worked for winter. My dress had a fur trim and flared out at the hip.

The room was noisy as everyone dressed. Not only was there talking, but the radio was playing. I hated dressing in complete silence so they brought in music. I thought it added to the excitement of the day.

I watched as Bella zipped up her dress. She never thought herself beautiful, but she truly was. Edward had fallen for her the moment he saw her. Her long brown hair was swept into an up do and she hooked a pearl necklace together. That is what made her stand out from the rest of the bridal party; she was the only one wearing pearls.

"So Alice," Angela Webber asked at one point, "are you ready for the wedding night?"

Everyone giggled and I blushed. "Yes."

Bella took notice of that. "Looks like someone's been thinking about it already."

I threw a tissue at her. "Jazz said that he had something planned for tonight, but refused to tell me what it was. The only thing I could get out of him was 'whipped cream.'"

The girls screamed as our thoughts shifted to the bachelorette party. That was definitely a learning experience! I had _no_ idea that Bella was so versed in sex and preferred not to know what she did with my brother.

"Fair enough," she said with a laugh.

Overall, the party went great. I wasn't looking to get drunk and they respected that. We actually spent it indoors, ordering pizza and watching movies. And of course, a stripper showed up, courtesy of Angela.

I told all of the girls what happened at Jasper's office regarding Victoria. Kate, a girl at the party, spoke up.

"I know her," she said, taking another slice of pizza. "She tried hitting on my brother at this bar a month or so ago. He said she looked really trashy; wore way too much makeup and way too short a skirt. She also didn't stop when he told her he was gay."

We all laughed at that.

_Great night._

"Earth to Alice?" Bella waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my memory. Everyone was looking at me.

"I was wondering if you wanted help." She was holding my wedding dress out towards me. I nodded and got up from the vanity, glancing at the clock.

"Wow, I can't believe all that time has gone by. I have a half hour before walking down the aisle!" I stood in front of Bella as she and the other girls helped me into my dress.

Since I hadn't heard anything else from Edward, I figured everything was cool. He tends to overreact to things. Bella once got a paper cut and he thought it was the end of the world. But that overreaction also made him a great brother.

Once I was finished being poked and prodded, I stood in front of the full-length mirror and examined myself. I couldn't believe how much I had changed. Less than one year ago I was miserable, going through the motions but not really living. I had made a huge mistake and couldn't forgive myself for it.

" _Forgive yourself, Alice. I have."_

Jasper said that to me once after we got back together. I was lying in bed with him and I was feeling guilty about what happened. He was so sweet and caring. He stroked my cheek as he said those words and placed a gentle kiss upon my lips. I was so lucky to have him.

Finally, it was time to start. The girls squealed and excitedly left the room, taking their places in the procession. Bella remained behind with me to help with last-minute adjustments.

The minutes ticked by and Edward didn't come to get me. At ten minutes past the start time I asked Bella to find Edward and ask what was going on. She smiled and left the room quietly.

_I hope everything is okay._

Five more agonizing minutes passed before Edward came into the room. I was about to ask what the hell was going on when I noticed his face.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I crossed to him and placed my hand on his arm.

He sighed and looked down, not wanting to tell me. I squeezed his arm tighter.

"Edward?"

Finally, he made eye contact. When he spoke, his voice was low. I knew that tone. It meant he was furious.

"Jasper isn't here. No one has been able to get a hold of him."

I chuckled, thinking it was a joke. "What are you talking about?"

Edward placed my hand in his and squeezed lightly. His eyes were ablaze with anger.

"He's gone, Alice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter was a shock, huh?

**Jasper**

Every muscle in my body ached. I tried to move, but realized I couldn't. My hands were above my head, handcuffed to the metal of the bed.

_Where the hell am I?_

I slowly opened my eyes. Sunlight was streaming through, making it difficult to adjust to the light. I felt hung over, but I didn't remember drinking. All I knew is that I went to bed last night, thrilled to be marrying Alice the next morning.

And then Victoria called me.

That's all I remembered. Did something happen? Where am I? Where's Alice? I need to get ready for our wedding.

I yanked on the handcuffs and stopped when I felt a burn. It looked as if I had caused a bit of a rash from wearing them. But how did they get here? And why? And where the hell am I?

As though in answer, the door opened and Victoria walked in. She smiled when she saw me awake.

"Good morning, Jasper."

Not comprehending what she said, I just blinked at her. She walked over to the bed and reached out to touch me. I drew my head away, but she continued to come towards me with her hand. She stroked my forehead and down my cheek. Every fiber in my body cringed at her touch.

"Are you able to speak?" she asked me.

"Yes," I replied hoarsely.

She smiled. "Good." Her hand came to rest behind my head, her thumb caressing the apple of my cheek.

"Where am I?"

She didn't answer me; just continued her ministrations. Her eyes were full of love and devotion; it made my stomach turn. I had a feeling I was in for some bad news.

I was right.

After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke. "You are with me, Jazz."

I stared at her. "What?" My voice was low.

She sighed. "Don't you remember?"

No response. She continued. "I called you because I couldn't find my dog and you agreed to help me look for him. You drove out here to my parents' home because I had told you that's where I was. I come up here frequently when I want to be alone."

_This makes no sense._

"The dog, Victoria?"

She looked at me confused for a moment. "Oh, yes!" She laughed and brushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes. "So we took off into the woods to search for Sergeant and found him after about an hour of looking. When we returned, I made you a drink in gratitude and we began talking. Well, then one thing led to another and…." She bit her lip.

I growled a bit in my reply. "And what, Victoria?"

She looked up through her lashes at me. "And we had the most wonderful, most romantic night ever, Jazz. I couldn't believe how magical it was. But you're still here, and that's the proof."

I looked down at myself. I had a blanket over me, but knew I was wearing very little. Everything began swirling around in my head as I struggled to comprehend what had happened.

_No! No way! I would never betray Alice like that!_

How much had I drunk that night?

"I don't believe you, Victoria."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "I had a feeling you'd say that. So I took pictures as proof." She got up and walked to the dresser and produced some photos. She brought them to me and flipped through them one by one.

"This one is my favorite," she said, holding it up for me to see it. I was lying on the bed, my eyes closed, with her mouth on my cock. I gagged at the picture.

"Liar!" I shouted.

She pulled back, startled. "Liar? Was I lying when I told you I loved you? When I told you to make me yours? That Alice would never be the wife or mother that you would want?"

_Alice?_

"Where is she? Where's Alice?" I asked lowly. I yanked on the handcuffs, determined to get out of them.

Victoria's eyes were dark.

"She's at home, probably, wallowing away in sorrow." I gave Victoria a look, challenging her to speak further.

She took that challenge. "Oh, didn't you know? You didn't make it to the wedding. She was heartbroken."

I yanked on the handcuffs. "What?!"

Victoria smiled. "Yeah, you seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"How long have I been here, Victoria?"

"Eight days."

It was making sense. I was starting to remember a wooded area and a barking dog. Victoria was there; she _had_ called me. I remembered walking past a big oak tree and feeling this sharp, shooting pain in between my shoulder blades. There was laughing as I fell to the ground.

_Holy shit!_

My eyes jerked to Victoria. "Victoria," I said with my voice low, "I'm only going to say this once. I do not want you; I do not love you. You have abducted me and lied to my fiancée. I want out of here…now."

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, will you do if I do not let you go? Seems to me that I'm the one holding the cards."

"You kidnapped me and then attacked me. I'm sure the police would love that."

She rose slowly from the bed and her eyes were on fire. "I wouldn't try that if I were you. It's very easy for something to happen to your beloved."

I froze. "What do you mean, Victoria?"

She walked away from the bed and over to the door. "Trust me, Jazz. If you try to get away from here, Alice will pay the price."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

_One more yank._

I jerked my wrist hard, ignoring the pain as the bar which the cuff was connected to gave way. It fell to the ground with a loud _THUD!_ and I froze momentarily, listening for any noise.

Then I remembered that Victoria wasn't here.

Another week had gone by before I had the opportunity to try to get out of here. I knew that Alice was heartbroken, thinking I had left her without a trace. I had to make her see that was not the case. But I didn't know what I could do to prove I was held captive.

_I'd better not lose her due to Victoria._

Rubbing my wrist slowly, I sprang out of the bed. I wanted to hurl; Victoria actually slept there with me. The memory of her touch was too much for me to handle. I wanted to jump into the shower and wash every part of my body off to get rid of her, but I knew I was on a time crunch. I only had about an hour before she returned and I was going to prove I wasn't here.

" _Trust me, Jazz. If you try to get away from here, Alice will pay the price."_

This was playing on a continuous loop in my head. I feared that Victoria would make good on her threat before I had a chance to warn her. I just hoped Alice would listen to me. I loved her so much and losing her again would kill me.

I found out that I hadn't slept with Victoria, thank God. But the picture she showed me was unfortunately real. She had taken it while I was knocked out. I wasn't aroused, she had faked that. I saw that she put the pictures in the dresser drawer, so I walked over to it and removed them.

Sticking them in the back pocket of my jeans, I quickly put them on and grabbed my sweatshirt. I was surprised she hadn't destroyed my clothes, but luckily they were there. After finding my shoes, I quickly left the room and ran down the stairs.

My phone had disappeared; no doubt Victoria confiscated it. I didn't have time to worry about it. The phone could be replaced. Alice was a much bigger issue to me.

Victoria's parents' house was in the middle of nowhere, I knew it would take awhile for a cab to get here, so I decided to walk. It probably wasn't the best choice, but I didn't want to spend one more minute in this house.

I glanced around and froze when I saw a picture of Alice. It was on the couch. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was the picture of her I took the night we met; with her in that beautiful eggplant dress. I recognized the frame as well. This picture was from my place.

_Victoria was in my apartment._

Of course she was. She had my entire life in her hands. Suddenly, I had a fear that something had already happened to Alice. I ran to the phone and dialed her number, surprised that the phone here worked.

"Hello?"

_Thank God!_

I couldn't speak; I was too afraid. Too afraid she would hang up on me. I knew that she could close the door in my face too, when I showed up at her place, but I had to take that chance. But now, hearing her voice warmed me over.

"Hello? Hello? Look, this isn't funny."

"Alice."

The voice on the other end was quiet for a moment. When she spoke, it was low.

"Jazz?"

I nodded then realized she couldn't see me. "Yes, Alice. I can explain everything."

"Don't call me again."

"Alice!"

_CLICK._

I stared at the receiver. I knew this was a possibility, but I didn't think it would actually happen. I had to make her understand. But first, the bitch had to pay.

_I love you, Alice. I'll see you shortly._

After hanging up quietly, I dialed the police. I told them that my name was Jasper Whitlock and I had been abducted on New Year's Eve. I knew the address as Victoria had told me where to go and it was still in my pocket.

Victoria's key turned in the lock and I whispered into the phone for them to hurry. Then I hung up and ran to the table, leaning against it.

She did a double take when she saw me, confusion plain on her face. I hated that face. I hated her.

"What are you doing here, Jasper?"

I shrugged. "I didn't want to be restrained anymore."

She raised an eyebrow and approached me. "Really? Have you come to your senses? Have you decided to love only me?"

_Freak show!_

But instead, I calmly said "yes." I gave her my best "come hither" look.

Her eyes lit up and she pressed her body against mine. It took everything I had to not cringe at the feel of it. She pressed her lips to mine and I did not return it. I felt her hands come round my head and she tried pulling me closer to her.

The sound of a siren pulled her off of me. She walked to the window and looked out, then turned on me.

"You called the police," she hissed. Her eyes were black.

I nodded. "You need help, Victoria. Professional help. You can't kidnap someone and force that person to love you."

She lunged at me and knocked me backwards with the force of her body. We landed on the linoleum floor with a THUD! She pulled on my hair. "You ass! Don't you know what you've done? Your beloved will die now."

I flipped us over and held her hands over her head as the police began pounding on the door. "If you even _think_ about her, I promise I will kill you with my own hands." My voice was low, I meant business. She began struggling underneath me. "Do. You. Understand?"

Before she could answer, the police barged in and immediately their guns were drawn on me. "Off the woman. Now!" I raised my hands up in surrender and stood up.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock; I'm the abductee." I let the police search me so they would know I had no weapons on me. The officer pulled my wallet out of my pocket.

"He's telling the truth," he said and handed my id to the commanding officer.

"This woman abducted me and threatened to kill my fiancée, Alice Cullen. That is why you found us the way you did. I was trying to restrain her." Officer James looked over at Victoria, and then approached her slowly.

"Is this true, ma'am?"

Victoria's silence was the answer he needed. She was taken into custody and police protection would be guaranteed to protect Alice.

_Thank God._

"May we drive you someplace, Mr. Whitlock?" Officer James asked me as he handed my wallet back to me.

I left the Godforsaken house, determined to never be in there again. As I crossed the yard, I saw Victoria's dog come bounding up to me. I pet his head and he licked my hand before running off.

_Not his fault his owner is psycho._

The winter wind was chilling; it cut to the bone. I bundled up and climbed into the back of the police car. The officer driving asked me what my destination was and I gave him Alice's address. I didn't have gloves, so I blew on my hands to try and warm them up.

It was dark when we arrived in town. But somehow, I knew exactly where I was. I saw the house that Alice owned, the one where I spent most of my time. A light was on in the kitchen, illuminating the snow in front of the window.

I climbed out of the vehicle and thanked the officer for the ride. I stood at the edge of the driveway for a moment, ignoring the cold as I watched the house. Then I approached, slowly.

Finally, I knocked on the door, shivering as I fought to not freeze to death. There was movement inside the house and I heard the lock click and the door open.

Her eyes registered confusion, then surprise, then something else I couldn't identify.

"Jasper?"

I smiled. "It's me, Alice. I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria's in custody and Jasper has returned to his love. Will Alice believe him?


	9. Chapter 9

I had a hard time believing it. After a month of no contact, Jasper was standing on my stoop, looking happy to see me. How dare he? Did he not know the pain I went through? Leaving me alone at the wedding was the ultimate slap in the face. And then nothing until now.

"It's me, Alice. I'm home."

My eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

His smile faded, but his eyes still glowed with love for me. "Alice, you don't know what happened. I wanted to explain that to you."

I placed my hand on the inside doorknob, getting ready to slam it in his face. "Jazz, I meant what I said, I want you to leave." I began to slam the door in his face.

Suddenly, his hand shot out and stopped the door. "Alice, please. Let me explain. I love you."

_If you loved me, you wouldn't have left._

I knew there was no other way I'd get him off the stoop other than calling the police, and I didn't feel like doing that. I reluctantly opened the door and gestured for him to come in.

He walked past me slowly into the foyer. I caught a whiff of him and scrunched up my nose. It was as though he hadn't showered in a long time.

Jasper walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I joined him there, but on the opposite cushion. He ran a hand through his hair before beginning, like he was nervous.

"Jazz?" I asked, growing impatient.

He tugged on his hair and then turned to look at me. His eyes were on fire. "I didn't leave you at the wedding, Alice. I would _never_ do that. I was tied up."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Uh huh."

"No, literally Alice. I _was_ tied up. Handcuffed to a bed."

I stared at him, my blood turning cold. "What?"

"Victoria abducted me. She tricked me to go to a location and then somehow she abducted me and tied me up in her bedroom for a month."

I looked at him as though he had three heads. "You were with Victoria?"

"Yes, but not by choice."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"IT'S THE TRUTH, ALICE!" he yelled. I raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped. His expression sobered. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated." He reached into his pocket and handed me a photograph.

I looked at it and snarled. "Why would you show me this?"

"So you would see what happened."

I threw it back at him and spit my words out without thinking. "I see that you left me for Victoria and very much enjoyed her pleasuring you. I was such a fool to think you loved me or that I even made you happy! Why the hell would you want me to see this?"

"Because it's not true." He picked the picture up and pointed at his image. "Look at me, Al. My eyes are closed and my position is relaxed. You know me; you know that when this is you, my eyes are fluttering and my body is tense because I'm about to explode. You are the only one that makes me like that. _This_ is a lie. I was not enjoying what she was doing, I was unconscious."

I felt my eyes roll at his words. "Sure."

He took my left hand in his and held it to his heart. "I swear to you, Alice. _I love you._ I don't love her. This was taken without my consent, after she had people attack and drug me. _That_ is where I was for the past month." He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it.

I yanked my hand away and glared at him. I wanted to believe him, I really did. But his story didn't add up. To me, it looked like he slept with Victoria and this was his cruel way of rubbing in my face that he liked her pleasuring him.

I stood up and walked to the door. "Thank you for your explanation, Jazz. I would like you to leave now."

Before I could turn around, he was behind me. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me back against his chest. My heart pounded in my ears and my body grew warm from his touch.

_Traitor,_ I thought.

"Alice," he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, "I _swear_ to you, from the bottom of my heart, I am telling you the truth."

I tried to pull away from him but he held me firm. His breath was warm on my neck as his lips made contact. My eyes closed before I could register anything.

"I was so worried I'd lost you," he whispered.

That snapped me out of it. With all of my strength, I pulled away and glared at him. "You _have_ lost me, Jasper, by _your_ actions. You left me on our wedding day and then disappear off the face of the Earth for a month. Now you want to try and work your way back to me?"

He took a breath before continuing. "Damn it, Alice! I didn't leave you. I was abducted. And I recall a little over a year ago that _you_ left me without so much a word!"

My jaw dropped. I felt like I had been smacked across the face. "That was low, Jazz."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. But you need to understand this. I forgave you when you left me _by your own choice._ Now I'm asking you to listen to me. I was abducted, I didn't leave you." He pulled out his a business card and then began searching for my phone.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, just handed them both to me once he saw my phone was sitting on the other chair. "Call Officer James' phone number. It's on that card. Call him, he'll verify my story."

I looked at it, it looked authentic. But I knew I had to call and make sure. I dialed the number and then spoke to the person who answered the phone. He transferred me to Officer James.

"Well?" Jasper asked.

I turned away from him and spoke to Officer James. He confirmed Jasper's story, but I still wasn't convinced. I asked for his badge number, thinking he would falter. With no hesitation, Officer James rattled it off, as though he had done it a million times before.

He also told me that Victoria was locked up and he would be in contact with me in the next few days about filing charges. I hung up and turned back to Jazz.

His shoulders were slumped, but his eyes had hope.

"Officer James confirmed your story."

He smiled. "I told you."

I sighed and walked to him, placing both items on the table near the door. "But why didn't you call?"

"I couldn't, Alice. I was locked up and chained to a bed. Victoria is completely insane. She kept threatening that if I tried to contact you, she'd come after you. I couldn't stand the thought that that might be legit. I couldn't take that chance."

I stared into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth.

"Alice, I love you. So much."

The tears I had been fighting to hold back finally burst out. I walked into his outstretched arms and laid my head against his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me and his lips kiss the top of my head.

We stayed like that for awhile until it was too much. Finally, I spoke.

"Jazz."

"Mhmm?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you have _got_ to take a shower."

He laughed, the vibration of it echoing in my ear. He kissed the top of my head again before pulling away. "Agreed."

I smiled. "You are welcome to use the shower here…and stay the night."

He stared at me. "You mean, we're good?"

I nodded. "Of course, Jazz. You know I love you. And since I spoke to Officer James, I do believe that you weren't at fault for not being at the wedding. The hard part will be getting Edward to believe me."

Jasper laughed. "Maybe he should come with you when you press charges."

He outstretched his hand and gestured upstairs. I placed mine in his, my hand immediately on fire at his touch. We walked up the stairs in silence. When he reached the bedroom, he turned and placed his lips on mine. What started off sweet and gentle grew in intensity. We had both missed so much in that month that Victoria stole from us.

"I love you so much" he whispered against my lips. I ran my hand through his hair and heard him growl.

"I love you too, Jazz."

He never did make it to the shower that night…or the next day either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I think it covered everything, don't you?


	10. Chapter 10

**Jasper**

I looked out over the view from our balcony. It was sunset and the vision before me was the second-most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. The sun was setting over the water, casting rays of red, orange, and yellow over the waves as they rushed towards the beach. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_Heavenly._

I leaned against the railing and held onto it with both hands. My eyes were still closed. The image before me was one I replayed in my mind over and over again. It was Alice, in her wedding dress, walking towards me with the biggest smile on her face. She was radiant, more beautiful than I had ever seen her. She was glowing!

She was finally my bride.

After everything we had been through, our wedding was the happiest day of my life. Knowing that she finally wanted to be with me, through my screw ups and hers; that she accepted everything that had happened made me worship her even more than I thought possible.

I slowly opened my eyes at the view in front of me. It had changed; the sky was more purple, navy blue and black now more than before. The sun was gone and the stars were starting to appear. It was to be a warm night. I was beginning to think about taking a walk along the beach with her.

"What are you thinking about?" a familiar voice asked me.

I turned around to face my wife. She stood in the doorway, wearing a simple black sundress with no shoes. Her skin glowed in the coming moonlight.

"I'm thinking about how happy I am to be here with you." I held out my hand and she immediately walked to it. I pulled her into a tight embrace against my chest. Her little body fit perfectly against mine. I held her close to me and sniffed her hair. _Perfection._

"Alice," I murmured. No other words were said. I could feel her breathing against me. I'm unsure how long we remained there, but I didn't care. I had the woman I loved in my arms for the rest of my life. Time was inconsequential now.

"Jazz," she finally said. I pulled away slightly to see her beautiful face. "Can we take a walk along the beach?"

I nodded. "I was thinking about that myself."

Once we left the hotel, I took her hand and we strolled along slowly in the moonlight. It was the perfect night. And the perfect honeymoon.

_This almost didn't happen. First, her running out on me when I proposed to her and then my being kidnapped by Victoria the night before our wedding the first time._

At one point, Alice stopped and pulled me to her. She stroked my face gently and looked into my eyes. "I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

I smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you too, Alice Whitlock."

She smiled and leaned in for another kiss. The moon shone down on us brightly, illuminating our kiss.

We had come so far and endured so much. I promised I would make her happy and I meant it. Whatever it took.

I pulled away gently and smiled at her, before starting the walk again. My mind was going a million miles a minute. I had so many plans for us, so many things I wanted us to do _together._ We were one.

Yet, I also knew that we were individuals. We were free to do things on our own as well. I knew that Alice ran the first time because she thought she would have to give up herself if she became my wife. She had this old-fashion notion that a wife did not have an identity of her own; she was only known through her husband. I had assured her that I wanted her to be herself, to do what _she_ wanted to do. That made her more at ease. Plus, since she loved and missed me so much, she was more apt to see my side of things once I mentioned it to her.

But we were one as well. Any major decisions would be done together, not alone. We would discover new opinions and challenge the other. I was looking forward to it.

The first decision we made as husband and wife was whether or not to press charges against Victoria. Alice was worried that Victoria would retaliate and find some way to hurt us again. She believed that Victoria was incapable of letting things go, and as I was her latest obsession, would try to seduce me once more. I reassured my beautiful wife that I had no interest in that meddling bitch and wanted her to remain behind bars for as long as possible.

For some reason, Alice still felt intimidated by Victoria. She seemed to think that Victoria was above her in everything: beauty, brains, and talent. I assured her that was not the case. "If I wanted Victoria, I would have asked her out," I told Alice one night during dinner. "I would not have pursued you. It was never her, Alice. It was _always_ you." That seemed to appease her for awhile.

I didn't get it. I didn't understand how Alice could feel intimidated by a psycho like Victoria. Then Alice's sister-in-law and best friend Bella explained it to me. "Women view each other as competition, Jazz. Although Alice knows you love her, she has seen how closely you work with Victoria. She saw her kiss you, even though you didn't reciprocate. I've seen her too and I will admit that she is beautiful. What Alice sometimes has a hard time seeing, however, is that you are head over heels in love with her. She fails to see that because of her past. She still believes that at some point, you will leave her like all the rest. I know you know what she has been through before. Just continue to love her, Jazz. She'll get over her irrational behavior soon enough."

Once I saw that point, I understood my wife better. And together, we made a joint decision to press charges against Victoria and get her away from us once and for all. I knew that currently she was in a psych ward undergoing evaluations on her sanity. Kidnapping someone is not exactly what I would call sane, but every stone must be turned before rendering a decision. I got that. And I was doing everything I could to help the authorities make the right decision.

I stopped again on the beach and looked up to the sky. It was a beautiful starry night. Pulling Alice to me, we looked out at the ocean. It was as wide and as vast as our future. Nothing was set in stone and that was how I liked it.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Alice quietly, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Our wedding," she responded.

We had decided to stay with December 31st as our wedding date, so after I returned to her, we continued our life as normal. We married the following New Year's Eve, in front of everyone we loved. It was hard, going a whole other year without saying "I do," but for us, it was a sign. If we made it the next year, our relationship would work.

I glanced down at our adjoined hands. Her wedding set and my band glowed in the moonlight. Her hand fit in mine perfectly. We were a match, perfect in every way. As I brought her hand up to kiss it, I thanked God for giving me the strength to go after her that day. She was hurting just as I was and I wanted it to stop. I had been miserable during my time away from her and I knew the chance I was taking. But it worked out. We were meant for each other. And although I knew the road it took us to get there, I also knew that she was worth the fight. And she proved it to me by becoming my bride.

New Year's Eve once had a negative memory for me; now I will always think about the joy, the happiness, the beauty that was in my arms that night. I will always enjoy going back to December.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Thanks, as always, for reading.


End file.
